


I have nothing (if I don't have you)

by whowhatwhyhow_pizza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatwhyhow_pizza/pseuds/whowhatwhyhow_pizza
Summary: around the time of the first Percy Jackson book Kronos sent monsters in to the mortal world to find unclaimed demigods and put them to work.  sorry I'm bad with Summaries!





	1. where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer-I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heros of Olympus series  
> Nico: if you don't like don't read  
> Percy: yeah bro, constructive criticism only  
> Nico: Bro? really Percy?  
> Percy: shhhhhhhhh  
> Nico: huh?

Unknown POV  
“so, it is agreed, we will go to the casino, orphanages, and schools abducting demigods”, Kelli said  
“why”, Minitour asked  
“lord Kronos said so”, she said and grinned, “besides enslaving demigods will be fun”  
3rd POV  
That night nine children were taken from a local orphanage, an elementary school, and the casino  
Each were put in cages until morning when the real work started.


	2. who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HoO  
> Reyna: constructive criticism only  
> Thalia: Please  
> Reyna: and thank you  
> Thalia: enjoy...or not...what do I care  
> Reyna: I thought we were going to do better than the boys!  
> Thalia: ...shhhhh  
> Reyna: huh?  
> Nico: not you too!

No one’s POV

  
All the kids are still sleeping in their cages, the first to wake up was a girl with long blond hair, her name is Aria, she is 7, “Hello?”, she called waking up another girl.

  
“wha-”, the other girl said, her name is CJ, she has long brown hair cut just past her shoulders, she’s 7 too, “where am I?”

  
“who are you”, Aria asked

  
“my name is CJ, who are you”, the girl responded

  
“I’m Aria, where are we”

  
They both looked around, “I don’t know, it’s too dark”

  
Then Kelli walked in, “WAKE UP”, she screeched waking up the remaining children, Angelica, Cora, Alexander, July, Miles, Max, Zach, and, Grayson. All of them only seven years old and terrified.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Miles POV

  
“WAKE UP”, someone screamed waking me up, why is the ground so cold? I sat up and looked around, this isn’t the orphanage, where am I, wait, is this a cage?!

  
“all of you follow me”, the same voice that screamed earlier said and the door to the cage opened, I looked around more to see 8 more kids about my age, I didn’t want to follow but staying in the room with the cages didn’t seem much better.

  
We followed the creepy lady thing until we got to a hole in the ground, it’s huge and so deep I can’t see the bottom, “all of you jump, now!”  
She commanded but we all stood back scared, honestly, why would we jump in the pit, we’re 7 not stupid.

  
“FINE!”, she shouted and shoved us all in with one push, all she had to do was push in the first three kids who all tried to grab on to someone or something so in the end we all went in.

  
In the beginning we screamed, we screamed until we couldn’t because our mouths are dry and our throats sore. So, we decided the next best thing was holding on to each other. When we finally hit the bottom, we landed on something soft, it felt like we had been falling for days and I was glad we stopped.

  
Well at least until the creepy guy with one eye grabbed me, his creepy one-eyed friends grabbed everyone else, we tried screaming for help, but our throats are still sore and the air burns our lungs. They dragged us to a shack like building, it’s small but it looks safer than out here, they pushed us in and we walked around, 6 walls, 9 beds, that’s it.  
“stay here”, one of the one eyed people said glaring at us before she?...he?...they, closed the door leaving us alone.

  
“DIBS”, someone shouted and a girl with blond hair claimed a bed.

  
“I’ll take this one then”, a Asian girl with light brown hair said sitting on the bed next to the Blond girl’s

  
Slowly we all claimed our own sleeping spots, I ended up between the Asian girl and another blond boy.

  
“so…”, a girl with blue hair said, “anyone got any guesses to what is happening”

  
We all looked at each other, “I’ll take that as a no”, the boy beside me said, “so do we like…introduce ourselves or…”

  
“why the heck not”, A girl with dark brown hair said, “hi I’m Angelica”

  
“my name is CJ”, the girl beside me said

  
“Miles”, I told them

  
“Alexander”, the boy beside me said

  
“Zach”

  
“Aria”

  
“Cora”

  
“July”

  
“Max”

  
“Grayson”

  
“cool, so what now”, CJ asked

  
We all sat there silently for a while till the door opened again and the creepy lady thing walked in, “STAND!”, she shouted and we all scrambled off our beds, “I am Kelli, I am in charge, here are the rules, follow them or else”, she put a piece of paper on the wall, “here is breakfast, you will finish in 30 minutes and then join me outside”, she put a clock on the wall next to the paper and the one eyed guys brought us each a plate of food, it’s oatmeal...I think.

  
We waited until Kelli and the goons left to look at the rules.

  
1\. Don’t talk back  
2\. Be respectful  
3\. Follow orders  
4\. Do not try to run  
5\. Lights out 9 PM  
6\. Wake up 6 AM  
7\. Do not complain  
Inability to follow any of the rules will end in cruel and unusual punishment.

  
“great”, Grayson said sarcastically before collapsing on his bed

  
“ew, this stuff is gross”, CJ said from where she’s sitting next to July on Aria’s bed.

  
I looked at the food and took a small bite, “wow, you’re right”, I said resisting the urge to throw it up.

  
“yeah but I have a feeling we need to eat it or we’re going to starve”, Alex said and we all ate despite the taste because honestly, we are all really hungry.  
“five minutes”, Zach alerted us and we all finished quickly before going out the door with seconds to spare.

  
Kelli is waiting her henchmen are gone, “good, now let’s begin”


End file.
